


MorbitQuest: The Anti-Knife!

by Bluesunnyday



Category: Morbit
Genre: High Fantasy, Multi, RPG Universe, more to come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-17 02:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14178549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluesunnyday/pseuds/Bluesunnyday
Summary: The dark god Spit has developed a new, dangerous magical artifact, designed to bring her fellow gods to their knees: The Anti-Knife! With it, the already-strong goddess may very well become indestructible! Several other gods set out on an epic journey to stop the madness, and destroy the dread item before it can be used! Will they succeed?





	MorbitQuest: The Anti-Knife!

In Morbitquest: the anti knife it is necessary to use common sense if you want to see the best possible enemies. They're outside of the usual paths because Spit identified the least fun worthwhile targets and they get to be the only accessible fights. This means to avoid direct eye contact if you encounter a monster because it's most likely to be a lot of random bullshit in a 10000 hp meter package. They can not stress you out if you can't see them. 

The only secret level in the game is crucial in your fun, this is the only good idea Spit had. She put effort into it. Bad guys advance on you at 18-meters, and you can get access to a single potion of "become unhappy" and they will be killed. This is the best possible chance to have a great time, since it's this or 2 rogue scientists, each very effective killers of your character. 

If you want to play a good game, you need to go insane so you will be unavailable to tell about programming and how bad Spit is at it. When you get stuck in the dungeon with monsters trying to kill you with a shotgun and a cabinet, you will regret the decision to purchase this game. Spit laughs at you every time you play a fighter because it's the worst class with no weapons and only a dwarf bird to use. 

Your character may survive a few minutes, but it's a very short life. Traps are probably ready to kill anything above, below, or level with them. Not only that, but they will start shooting your character and show you meme videos in a new tab. If you encounter monsters, that might trigger an enemy with a wand to make you have multiple daggers in your back. At least 100. 

You might be afraid to get the game. You are viable. Profit for Spit is very risky. Do not bother. The 12 images that are in the review are some way better games. Get those.

**Author's Note:**

> April Fools, buddies.


End file.
